youngjusticefanonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin, (real name Dick Grayson) is the 13 year old sidekick of Batman. He's a member of the Team. He is incredibly agile, at a level equal to or surpassing that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a vastly skilled martial artist, and a capable technology specialist. Appearence His uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, a stylized "R" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He wears a cape that is black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. His short black hair is left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a black, dark brown or gray jacket, black or dark blue jeans and a green, orange, black or blue hoodie. He also wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. When attending Gotham Academy, he wears a school uniform. His typical school attire consists of a navy blue blazer accompanied by a white shirt and a striped red tie. The blazer is adorned with the school logo on the left breast. This clothing is completed with a simple pair of black leather shoes, khaki dress pants, and a dark-colored belt. The unkempt hair that defined his civilian attire and hero costume is now gelled-up and combed back. Personality Despite being only 13, Robin is more experienced than other sidekicks. He's been training under Batman's wing for four years. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he does. Despite his immaturity, he can get along very well with people who are older than him, and tends to act more maturely whenever he is tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even makes fun of them when they make mistakes. He has a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, whom he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in creating back-formations, by removing "prefixes" from commonly-used words such as "disturbed" and "overwhelmed" to create neologisms. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the Team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates.93 He is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. During the Team's brief scuffle with Guardian, Robin took the liberty to activate the elevator to escape instead of fighting alongside his Team, had no qualms about Miss Martian delving into his mind to retrieve his memories, and took a break from running from Red Torpedo and Red Inferno to download the Cave's blueprints. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of the Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the Team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the Team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the Team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. After the trauma of watching his teammates die in a simulation, Robin opens up to Black Canary during a therapy session. He did want to be the leader and wanted to someday become Batman. But after sending his friends to their "deaths" in the simulation, he no longer desires to become like Batman.